Alright Alright Alright
by TheSeaQueen00
Summary: Coran encounters an /unexpected visitor/ while the paladins are away. It's kinda fucked, blame my friend for the pairing.


Coran wandered the halls of the castle, lonely and bored as the Paladins were off doing Alfor-knows-what. Thinking of Alfor, his beautiful, generous, kind king made Coran extremely horny. Oh, the orgys he hosted lavished the body and soul. Coran sighed, feeling a slight tugging uncomfort in his pants. He retreated back to his room, eager to rid himself of the burden. His blue eyes were downcast, looking at the floor as his mind wandered elsewhere. That is why he didn't see what was in front of him until it was too late. Wide-eyed, Coran landed on his back, but spung up to face what had pushed him over. A strange, horse-faced man befell his eyes. He looked strangely gruffy, and not all-together (if you know what I mean). He was wearing- oh god- the man was wearing a suit. But not just any suit. Oh no, it was a suit more like what Lance had described as what humans went to space in. A big, bulking, uncomfortable looking mass. But the curve of the shape was graceful and mechanical. The man was wearing a full, human-shaped suit of the Red Lion. His face peeked out of the mouth of a helmet that resembled the visage of the Red Lion. Coran felt his pants tighten even more, and his mustache twitched.

"Who do you think you are? Where did you come from?" Coran tried to sound imposing, but his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. He blushed deep purple (Altean blood isn't red, it's purple. It's fanon), and tried to stand so that the man couldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"I'm Matthew Mcconaughey. Alright alright alright." While the man only spoke a few words, Coran felt the meaning in his soul.

"Well, Mr. Matthew Mcconaughey. You still have not answered my question. Where did you come from, and why are you wearing a suit of the… Red Lion?" Coran felt more confident, but he still couldn't work up the courage to immediately kick the man out of the castle.

"Alright alright alright." Before Coran could move out of the way, Matthew Mcconaughey had pinned him against the wall, the red, metal paws of the suit next to Coran's sides. Coran felt his blush deepen even more, and he sputtered to think of words.

"I demand that you get off me!" Coran tried to push Matthew Mcconaughey off, but he didn't feel like he had the strength.

"Alright alright alright." Matthew Mcconaughey purred in his ear.

"No Matthew Mcconaughey, I don't know where you got such an absurd idea, but I have no intention of 'fucking you'." Although he tried to convince himself, Coran knew that he didn't believe his own words. Matthew Mcconaughey knew this, and began to lick and nip at Coran's pointy elf ears. "Matthew Mcconaughey, stop!" Coran groaned, trying to struggle underneath Matthew Mcconaughey's strong grip. When Matthew Mcconaughey put his lips to Coran's neck, though, the mustached man gave in completely. He moaned, feeling a hard metal knee rub something else hard between Coran's legs. Before Coran could breathe, he felt Matthew Mcconaughey sweep him up, and set him down gently on the bed.

"Alright alright alright." Matthew Mcconaughey pulled Coran's shirt off in one fell sweep, exposing the Altean's sculpted, shining midriff. Matthew Mcconaughey ran his paws down Coran's chest, making the man shudder beneath him. He hooked his claws around the rim of Coran's pants, and slowly pulled them down around Coran's ankles before slipping them off altogether. Coran felt like Matthew Mcconaughey was going agonizingly slow, and he clutched both his hair and the sheet of his bed in need. He felt the paws of the Red Lion suit rub his groin hard, and Coran bucked his hips to the sensation. Once again, Matthew Mcconaughey punished the Altean, licking and sucking at Coran's long, hard cock through his underwear. He pumped the shaft up and down, listening to the Altean growl and moan above him. Matthew Mcconaughey ripped the underwear off, taking Coran's whole schlong into his mouth at once. Coran's eyes bulged open, the sudden feeling of Matthew Mcconaughey's warm, wet mouth around his penis a good release from the torture he had endured before. Matthew Mcconaughey worked Coran to ecstasy. He rubbed, licked, sucked, and blew the man until he was a sweating, hot mess on the bed, close to release. Coran's moans grew louder, and more drawn out, and Matthew Mcconaughey knew he was close to orgasm.

The door burst open behind the two, and five, terrified paladins and an emotionally-distraught princess stood in the doorway. Coran and Matthew Mcconaughey looked up, looked at each other, and then looked back at the door. They made eye contact with each and every one of them that had interrupted their escapade. Lance stuttered.

"Wh-why is Matthew Mcconaughey giving Coran and blowjob?" Pidge took her phone out of pocket, and snapped a quick picture.

"C-Coran," Shiro said. "Why is Matthew Mcconaughey wearing a Red Lion fursuit?" Keith, who had been too stunned to notice this, noticed it, and fainted. Hunk caught him. Allura leaned in close to Shiro's ear.

"We should try this some time." Stunned, Shiro just nodded, a bright blush spreading across his face. Keith, slowly coming out of his Coran-Matthew-Mcconaughey-induced coma, began to open his eyes. Lance leaned in close to Keith's ear.

"We should try this some time." Keith fainted again. One by one, they slowly filed out of the doorway, off to anywhere else to "try that out some time", or have a mental breakdown or what have you. Once the intruders had all left, Matthew Mcconaughey looked back to Coran.

"Alright alright alright." Matthew Mcconaughey said, disappearing in a bright flash of smoke. "Come back!" Coran cried, looking around his room. "I never finished!" No answer came from Matthew Mcconaughey. "At least leave the Red Lion suit!"

...

…...

…...

"Alright alright alright".


End file.
